


5 Times David Wore Glasses + 1 Time Patrick Did

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, David Rose Can Cook, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Dramatic David Rose, During Canon, Fluff, Glasses, Growing Old Together, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, RA jam basket prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Five times David wore glasses, and one time Patrick did.Starting during season 3 and going through David's 40th Birthday.Mostly fluff.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	5 Times David Wore Glasses + 1 Time Patrick Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueIllusion/gifts).



> When I saw a request for a fic about eyeglasses on the RA discord, I thought a 5+1 would be the best way to fulfill it.
> 
> Thanks to blackandwhiterose for looking this over for me.

“Don’t look at me,” David told Patrick a few weeks after they’d started dating. Patrick was at the counter of the Rose Apothecary working on a spreadsheet when David walked in and hadn’t looked up. 

“What’s wrong, David?” He asked, raising his head and seeing that David still had his sunglasses on. 

David sighed and took off his sunglasses. His left eye was watery and looked inflamed. “I guess I left my contacts in for too long, don’t laugh at me, okay?” He took a pair of simple eyeglasses with clear frames out of his pocket and put them on. “I haven’t worn these in so long.”

“They look great on you, David.” Patrick came out from behind the counter and gave David a ‘good morning’ kiss and a quick hug. 

“I got made fun of growing up for my glasses,” he admitted.

Patrick had seen photos of David as a teenager, he had been awkward, but so had just about everyone at that age. “Teenagers are jerks.” 

“Yeah, but it hurt, I’ve been wearing contacts since I was 16,” David admitted, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I think the glasses complement your outfit today, David, you look amazing,” Patrick said sincerely, stroking David’s cheek. He stepped back, smiling “David, they’re seamless, it doesn’t look like you’re wearing glasses from over here.

“Thanks, Patrick, I needed that.”

**👓**

“You surprise me, David Rose,” Patrick told his boyfriend. David had surprised Patrick with tickets to see _Captain Marvel_ at the cinema in Elm Valley the weekend it opened. Patrick knew David hadn’t really been into superhero films, he’d often ended up recruiting Ted or Stevie to see them with him. “I thought I’d have to come on my own.” 

“I liked Wonder Woman, I figured this might not be so bad.”

“Captain Marvel is awesome. I think you’ll like her.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Fuck.” David muttered when Patrick handed him a wrapped pair of 3d glasses.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I hate wearing these,” David admitted. “They don’t fit my style.”

“You’re the one who bought tickets to the 3d showing.” Patrick reminded him. “It’s dark in the theater, no one is going to see you wearing them.”

David relented putting on the black plastic glasses once they were seated. 

“You look good,” Patrick told him, leaning in for a kiss before the film started. “They match your sweater.”

“The things I do for you.” David teased. He really didn’t mind the glasses. 

**👓**

The first time Patrick took notice of David’s sunglasses was the day he recruited David to cover a spot on his baseball team. After a bit of reluctance, Patrick had convinced David to change into his required Cafe Tropical baseball uniform, promising him that there’d be a barbeque after. Not wanting to look stupid, David agreed to practice tossing the ball around with Patrick before the game.

He’d accessorized his baseball uniform with a large pair of sunglasses with thick oval frames and a simple silver chain necklace. As out of place as they were, they worked for David. “You should wear those more,” he said, gesturing to the sunglasses.“You look really good.”

“They’re my favorites,” David told him. “I’ve had them for a long time.”

“I think they really tie your whole baseball look together.” Patrick teased. He could get used to David wearing them.

“Don’t get used to me in this whole _baseball look_ , this is a one time only thing.” 

“Mmhm, you never know David, you might be better at this than you expected.”

“You know I’m only doing this because I love you and you promised that there’d be food after.”

Patrick laughed, David was ridiculous sometimes.

**👓**

Patrick hadn’t noticed that his mom had bought David onion goggles for Christmas. She’d worn them for years, and she must have thought David would appreciate them. She’d been teaching him how to cook via Facetime on his days off, which Patrick loved. When he walked in the door and saw David at their kitchen table, chopping onions with the black goggles on, he couldn’t resist sneaking a photo. 

“Whatcha making, honey?” He asked, coming over to David and ruffling his hair before sitting beside him. “Something good?”

A light snowfall had just started falling outside and Patrick was hoping it was something to warm them up. The sky had been threatening to storm all day.

“Just chili,” David told him, as he finished with the onions and started to remove the goggles. 

“Wait.” Patrick told him, “I like the look of those on you.”

David shook his head. “Your mom gave me these, they really help. I don’t understand how you find them attractive.”

“Well, it’s not just the goggles, but they do go nicely with your sweater and that apron.” Patrick loved David’s “Wine Connoisseur” apron that Stevie had gotten him as a wedding present. “It’s a huge turn-on when you cook for me, adding glasses of any sort is just a bonus.”

**👓**

Patrick knew that David was sensitive about his age. He had found that out early on when he was helping David set up the Rose Apothecary.

“I can’t believe I’m dating a younger man.” Patrick would tease David some times when David was having a rough day. David had a youthful appearance and looked closer in age to Patrick than the four year age gap that existed. David’s 14-step skincare routine did wonders for him. So did genetics, with Patrick never noticing a hint of grey in his husband’s dark hair. He was surprised when David had started carrying around a pair of plastic reading glasses, with rectangular brown frames a few weeks before his 40th birthday. 

“You know, they say some things get better with age.” Patrick had teased David as he looked over the menu at a new restaurant they were checking out in Elm Lakes. David had the glasses on, he scowled at his husband. “David, they suit you. You’re turning into a Silver Fox and I love it.”

“Don’t remind me.” he groaned.

“I hope I look as good as you do when I’m your age. I mean it, David.” He rubbed his husband’s hand reassuringly under the table. “I’m excited to grow old with you, honey.”

David sighed and closed the menu, putting the glasses away. “I feel like I’m turning into my dad with the reading glasses.”

“David, you’re fine. I love you no matter what. I’m glad you’re not making me read everything for you.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course, I’d do anything for my old man.”

**👓**

“I thought I was the only one in this relationship with bad vision,” David told Patrick, coming to kneel beside him in the small office of the Rose Apothecary. He’d noticed that his husband had been wearing a questionable pair of round tortoiseshell glasses lately when working on the computer. 

“They’re Blue Blockers,” Patrick explained.

David quirked an eyebrow. 

“They’re for computer work, they’re supposed to help with my sleep and the headaches I’ve been getting from too much computer work,” Patrick told him, taking them off and setting them beside his laptop.

“I never thought I’d find glasses so sexy on you, but they’re doing things to me, Mr. Brewer-Rose.” David picked them up and put them back on Patrick, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Patrick blushed. He’d never have expected for David to have a glasses kink.

**Author's Note:**

> Onion goggles are a lifesaver. I know they look ridiculous but they work.
> 
> feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://frizzlenox.tumblr.com).


End file.
